thequeenscastlefandomcom-20200215-history
New Cabin Contest
New Cabin Contest Criteria= #God or Goddess #What does their cabin look like? #If the god/goddess already has a set of powers, link to Forum:List of All Powers, if they do not have a power set yet, or it's incomplete, it will need to be voted on/done separately, but feel free to come up with what you think would work for powers, it saves time later. #As part of winning means you get to be head counsellor, you must have the character done up as well. |-| Rules= *You must be at least a level 5, or becoming a level 5 prior to the last day of the month. *Only one entry per user *Entries must be in by the last day of the month in order to qualify. *It cannot be someone who can't actively have kids. So gods/goddesses like Atlas, Kronos, Oceanus, Ouranos, Gaea, Leto etc. Basically anyone that is faded, dead, cut into a million pieces, in tartarus, exiled for going against the gods, etc. *If there are minor overlaps of gods/goddesses who already have cabins, that may be overlooked, but any major overlaps will cause it to be DQ'd. For instance, we have more than enough water/ocean gods, love gods, and fear/terror type gods. *Their scope should be something that gives room for good powers. For example, if it was a goddess of childbirth, and nothing else. Let's face it, you might be able to scrape up a few power ideas from that, but it won't be many and it'll probably end up a very un-popular cabin. We don't need un-popular cabins that are always almost empty. *It can only be one god/goddess not a group *It must be a Greek god/goddess. If you aren't sure, Theoi is the best source for all things Greek How Voting Will Work For this voting will be a two-step process. #The first round will be between admins and bcrats only (any who have not entered the contest that is). We will sort through and decide if any (or maybe all) should be dq'd. #If any remain after the first round, because this effects the entire wiki, we will put the remaining entries up for a wiki wide vote. The vote will remain open for 2 to 5 days (depending on how fast everyone votes). Only level 5's and up will be permitted to vote. Now in general, the 4 cabins that get the most votes will win, however until the 25th there's no way to know how many may DQ prior to phase 2 of voting. If 4 or less cabins make it to Phase 2, whatever there are will automatically win and the contest is over. If more than 4 cabins make it to phase 2 of voting, the top 4 that get the most votes will win. Every user who is a level 5 or up, will be allowed to vote twice, but both votes can't be for the same cabin. |-| Prizes= Each winner will get the following: #Have their cabin be made #Their character will count as a minor character #They will have a whole month as head counsellor where no one else can challenge |-| Note= I can't stress enough that your chances will be greatly increased for winning if your entry has a broad array of scopes to get powers from and does not overlap too greatly with existing cabins. For instance, Circe would be cool to have, but she's essentially goddess of magic, which means she's just another Hecate. |-| Entries Table= Entries Contests are now being handled a bit differently. Instead of having one big long page of everyone's histories, you'll enter your character name below and create a new page. The list will automatically be created as pages are made. Make sure to add your user name on the page somewhere, you may even use your own special user category that's used on your character pages to make sure we know who's claim is whose (or put your name in the title, like "Jim Brown - Bach's Entry"). Each month the category must be changed in order for the list to function properly without listing old contest entries, it needs to be changed below, as well as Here. break=no prefix=Contest:New Cabin Contest/ preload=Template:ContestEntryCategory buttonlabel=Enter the Contest namespace=Contest category=2018 New Cabin Entry shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Entry Last Edit Last Author Archives |}